


2015 Tiny Treats Dinobot edition

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Stuffers 2014 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, Fluff, Gen, Microfic, the world needs more paddles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of Dinobot Microfics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats Dinobot edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



> written for the 2014 round of Fandom Stocking over on Dreamwidth.

1\. "Us Dinobots want bedtime story!" Grimlock demanded as Kup tried to leave the room. All around him, the other Dinobots chorused their agreement.

The old mech sighed. "Lads, you've already had _three_ stories. Go to recharge."

"Them not _bedtime_ stories," Swoop argued. "Them just regular stories. Now us need bedtime story."

Kup hung his head in defeat and sat down on his stool again. The Dinobots all sat up on their berths, quivering with excitement until he started talking.

 

2\. Snarl stared at Daniel's fingerpaints thoughfully for a moment. Then, at the child's enthusiastic encouragement, he reached down and dipped the tip of one finger into the pot of blue. He looked around to be sure that Grimlock wasn't nearby to make fun of him, then put the paint covered finger down on Daniel's paper and made a smeared line.

"That's it!" The human crowed. "Keep going!"

Snarl smiled--though he would die before admitting that he had to one of his brothers--and dipped his finger back into the paint. He thought maybe he could learn to like fingerpainting with Daniel.

 

3\. "Hold still, Swoop. Motormaster did a number on your wing plating."

"Me Swoop know." The Dinobot tensed as First Aid pried the bent metal out of his shoulder transformation seam. "Me Swoop hurt bad."

The Protectobot stopped working and came around to face the larger mech. "I'm sorry, Swoop. I didn't realize you might need painkillers. Your brothers never want them."

"Them Dinobots not have wings like me Swoop." The flier gave him a crooked smile. "And them think they too tough for medicine to make hurt stop. Me Swoop know that am silly."

"I'll get a pain blocker for you from Ratchet then." First Aid patted the Dinobot's knee comfortingly before stepping out of Swoop's privacy cubical. 

"Thank you," The large mech said, slumping with relief. It was nice not having to play the too-tough mech around the medics.

 

4\. "Excuse me."

Paddles turned his head slowly at the sound of the tiny voice, not wanting to frighten a human child by moving too quickly. He blinked as he looked down at the dark-skinned girl. "Can me Paddles help you?"

The girl held up a tiny cellular phone, like the kind Carly had just purchased a few days ago. "Can I take a picture with you? You're my favorite Dinobot!"

Happiness bubbled up in his spark at her words. He had never been anyone's favorite anything before! "Yes! Me Paddles would like that!"

"Great! Just lean down and we can both get our faces in the picture!" She held the device out at arm's length and waited. Carefully, Paddles leaned down, tucking his head behind the girl and looking at the tiny camera lens on her phone. The girl tapped a button and the phone clicked, taking the picture. "Do you have a phone? I can send you a copy."

"Me Paddles not have phone." He hoped Carly wouldn't be angry if he gave this girl her phone number. "But me have friend that have phone. Can send picture to her Carly!"

"Okay! What's her number?"

"Oh. Um. Me Paddles not know."

The girl laughed. "It's okay. I'll give you mine and she can send me a message to get it."

"Me Paddles like that idea." He listened carefully as she gave him her phone number, and then offered to take her for a swim.


End file.
